


Holiday Musings

by ladydragon76



Series: The Thirteen Nights of Yule (2017) [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, M/M, Toy Story Style Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:The Revoltech and 3rd Party Revoltech lines are more epic than anyone ever knew.  They're ALIVE- well, when their human's not around.





	Holiday Musings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracoqueen22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1/IDW  
>  **Series:** Ornament AU  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Megatron,  
>  **Warnings:** AU, Toy Story Style Transformers,  
>  **Notes:** A joke was cracked last holiday season (2016), and my brain went here with it. ^_^ Please note, I am Pagan. One of the traditions I've adapted to my personal Yule celebrations and decor is from a Yule meditation I tripped over. The Goddess gives birth to the new Sun God in a cave ending the waning of the year and bringing back warmth and life to the world which brings us spring. This is an important note as the human in this series also has a lovely Yule tree with a mock-up 'cave' beneath its boughs where the Goddess cuddles her newborn. ^_~ I am aware that some of these characters do not yet have a Revoltech toy - but a gal can dream and then write fic. Enjoy!

Megatron preferred their house, though a full decade of being placed in the human's tree for the holidays had taught him it was inevitable and unavoidable. He and Optimus had tried to explain it to their newcomer, but how did one explain _this_ to another who had no basis of understanding? Luckily, Devcon was adjusting well and seemed content to occupy himself without antagonizing others. Megatron was quietly grateful for that. He and Optimus had their hands full enough as it was.

Once the house was dark and quiet, Megatron slid from the rainbow colored pony he had sat astride all day and stretched the kinks and stiffness from his frame. This was still better than the old DVD shelves, which had nothing to entertain oneself with. Those had been times of strife and discontent. Spending long months in stasis, stored in boxes was worse. Megatron would take sitting on a plastic horse with a Santa hat stuck over his helm over that any day of the week. Though their little fireplace was on in the house, and he wouldn't mind sitting next to it with a datapad and cup of energon.

Such was the 'holiday' season.

Megatron worked his way from the end of the branches and back toward the trunk. Other mechs were already setting about their hijinks for the night, voices calling from all the various places in the tree. It would be chaos before long, and for all Megatron felt he _had_ to keep a straight and stern face, he was often amused by the antics of the mechs around him.

"Hey-ya, Megsy!" Jazz called, not even bothering to properly climb down the tree- no, he had to mangle Megatron's name while George of the Jungle-ing it with strands of tinsel- his term, not Megatron's. Though Megatron liked the movie...

"You're going to fall," Megatron called after the spy. He wouldn't mind seeing it really. Peace didn't change the fact that Autobots hurting themselves by being idiots was amusing to him. And Ratchet was hilarious to listen to when he ranted at his patients- when said patient wasn't Megatron. Of course, Megatron falling from the top floor hadn't been his fault. Starscream had pushed him, he was sure of it.

Megatron shook his helm and worked his way down the tree at a more sedate pace. There was shouting, and Skywarp's name in that tone from Starscream generally meant a good laugh was available to be had. It would be worth it to go see.


End file.
